


A New Day

by SpookyScarySkeletonzzz



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Depictions of Kieran White, Gen, Slight depiction of William Hawkes, Soft suspense, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyScarySkeletonzzz/pseuds/SpookyScarySkeletonzzz
Summary: The day holds many adventures, some made to be told, other made to be kept a secret. What we know of is what should be kept to us. The morning is cheerful while the night is mischievous. Sometimes it’s better to doubt than be doubted.
Relationships: Kym Ladell & Lauren Sinclair
Kudos: 8





	A New Day

The aromatic taste of ripe fruit under a hot day in summer could never be replaced. 

That seems to hold a lot of meaning to it as it refers to the two young women walking through the streets of Ardhalis today. Their names are Lauren and Kym, best of friends and a pair amongst the repulsing city. 

Crimes and misdemeanors can be forgotten once they find themselves. 

Their laughs can be a marker for a better day.

Surely a pair as great as those two would have never experienced trauma, never ever.

Nonetheless, the answer to that is quite a downturn. 

Once the sun begins to set, they know it is time to part ways. One as the shining sun, the other as the mischievous moon. Acting as if they had never shared their memories to each other, killing their hearts to forget the other existed.

While one performs under the moon with cunning assassins and illegal gifts, the other sends beams of sunlight across sheets of mystery as the sound of a ticking clock fades in the distance.

Pianos and blades, polar opposites in yin and yang, bring great despair and happiness into their hearts.

At last, the night shifts into the break of dawn. The glare of the summer sun sheds more light on the cases, but also brings a bloodied Hyacinth, once so beautiful and brimming with life, into view. 

The game of liars starts again, guilt edging them apart. 

Yet, it is a new day, a day where the two you women can enjoy their time with themselves. 

I wonder what might happen tonight once the two part again.

**Author's Note:**

> I deeply apologize for my last fanfic, I thought it over and well, I guess it was kind of nonsensical. So here, I give you this....whatever it is. And yes, there is a Danganronpa reference in here.


End file.
